


My Librarian Romance

by themrp123



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: College, Cute, Frerard, Librarian!Gerard, M/M, romantic, student!Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrp123/pseuds/themrp123
Summary: Frank was above a lot of things, but falling in love with the hot new librarian wasn't one of them.(I apologize for the crappy title).





	1. Mikey's Hot Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been around in a while! I've been busy as hell. Here's a new story that I randomly came up with and wrote in like an hour. I hope you guys like it! It's gonna get pretty intense in later chapters. There will be smut. Just warning you. Love yall! Enjoy the story!

“Fuck, dude!” Frank shoved Ray back, laughing. “That hurt!”

Ray, giggling, tried to get Mikey in on the moshing, but the tall junior took a step back and furrowed his eyebrows. Ray and Frank's roughhousing was something he was used to watching rather than joining.

Eventually, the boys calmed down, and Mikey was able to lead them across the quad without getting annoyed stares.

It was an unseasonably warm October day on campus. There were still some orange-and-gold leaves on the trees, browning a little more every day. The clipped grass was still lush and green, rippling along the hills of the New England campus like a thick carpet. The sky was a solid deep blue - if you stared at it for long enough, you felt like you were swimming in it.

The students were heading to the library for a study session. Yes, studying on a Saturday. They might be above wearing ties on the weekends, but they weren’t above getting good grades.

Frank had only been here since late August, and was already in love with college. He loved living mostly on his own, he loved screwing around with Ray and Mikey, he loved his fake ID, he loved all of it (except for classes, but whatever). (Actually, his music class was pretty cool).

The freshman turned circles on the sidewalk, spinning like a Disney princess. He laughed when he tumbled off the sidewalk and into the grass. He lay on his back a moment, gazing at that blue ocean of sky. Ray and Mikey, rolling their eyes at their friend, waited for him to get up.

“Dude, are you high?” Mikey asked, reaching out a hand to help him up.

“Nope. Just happy. For once.” Frank used his fingers to comb the grass out of his hair, and stuck his hands in his pockets. “I like college.”

“Yeah. I do too. High school was shit compared to this.” Ray shook out his explosive afro.

“You guys like college _now_. Wait til you've been here for three years.” Mikey shivered.

That ended the conversation… for about ten steps. Then Frank said, “There are lots of cute boys in college.”

“Cuter than high school boys?” Ray smiled.

“ _Way_ cuter than high school boys.”

Mikey blinked twice. ‘Way’. His last name. “Are you insinuating anything?”

“You’re pretty cute, Mikey.” Frank smirked, and Mikey elbowed him, knowing from his tone that it was a friendly compliment - not Frank coming on to him.

“Yeah, shut up.” Mikey gave him a rare smile, and the three boys walked on.

When they finally made it to the library, they paused in front to take in the beauty of the building, like they always did. It was a gorgeous building, four stories, pure brick and marble with six Greek columns soaring to the roof. The staircase leading to the oaken doors was all stone and almost too mountainous to climb. Probably why the library was almost always empty when the boys went there to study. They liked it that way - empty.

The boys climbed the stairs and were gasping for breath by the time they reached the top.

“I really need to work out more,” Frank panted, resting his palms on his knees.

Ray nodded, curls bouncing. “So do I.”

“Goddamn, we’re such losers.” Mikey shoved open the front doors, holding them for his freshman friends.

Once the doors settled behind them, the boys paused again to let the hush of the library wash over them. It was empty as usual, and silent. So silent you could practically hear the books whispering their stories. The entire library always smelled like old books - that musty, cozy scent that paired best with a cup of tea and a roaring fire. It was dusky in there - all of the lamps were dim, allowing shadows to gather in the corners and among the bookshelves. The shelves marched down either side of the capacious room (this one, anyway - the boys hardly ever went to the upper floors), forming aisles and aisles and _aisles_ of books, a forest of books, so easy to become lost in.

“I never get tired of how pretty this place is,” Ray whispered.

“Neither do I.” Mikey combed his fingers through his hair. “Let’s check in.”

It wasn’t really “checking in”, that’s just what the boys affectionately called it. They always said hello to the librarian - a bat-faced old lady that looked like a witch but acted like the world’s sweetest grandmother. She was always sitting behind a desk against one wall near the door, waiting to check out books or answer questions (not like there was anyone for her to help. Her job was kind of pointless). She usually had a book in her hands.

Mikey led the way to the desk. A shock of black hair, bent over a computer, was visible from behind him. That didn’t look like the librarian…

The black hair turned. It had a face. And _damn_ , what a face.

“Hey, Mikey! You actually have friends!”

Frank’s jaw dropped. In the place of the sweet old librarian was a boy, maybe a little older than them, tall and slender and smirking. His skin was a flawless ivory, pale and unmarked in the dimness of the library. Thick, gleaming ebony hair hung around his beautiful face, escaping from it’s once-perfect gelled hairdo. He had big, glittering hazel eyes and perfect pink lips and _fuck_ , even his chin was amazing. He was wearing a Misfits t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. He was probably the hottest thing Frank had ever seen.

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Gerard. Who are you to talk? I don’t see any of _your_ friends.”

 _Gerard_. A beautiful name for a beautiful person.

Gerard laughed. “I wish I knew a good comeback, but you’re just too right. So, what brings you here?” His eyes fell on Frank, as if he expected him to answer.

“Um - uh -” Frank felt his face heating up. He swallowed. “We’re - um -”

Gerard’s lips quirked up into an even bigger smile. “Yeah?”

“Studying,” Mikey cut in, saving Frank from embarrassing himself further.

Gerard looked at Mikey. “Since when do you study on Saturdays?”

“Since when do _you_ work at the library?” Ray asked.

Gerard looked at Ray, ever-smiling. “Since yesterday,” he said. “They moved Ms. Helena to one of the local libraries and stuck me in the campus one.”

“You’re too young to be a librarian,” Frank said without thinking.

Gerard laughed. “I actually graduated last year. I wanted to come back and wasn’t rich enough to pay for another year or smart enough to teach, so librarian was my best option.”

“Why did you come back?” Ray asked.

“So I could pick on freshmen like you.” Gerard poked Frank in the chest, not hard enough to hurt. Frank blushed.

Mikey smacked his forehead. “I’m an idiot. I completely forgot to warn you guys that my brother was going to be working at our school library.”

“Your _brother_?” If Frank’s jaw could drop any lower, it would.

“Yep.” Mikey nodded. “This is Gerard Way, my sonofagun older brother.”

“Hey.” Gerard waved a little bit and ran his fingers through his gleaming hair.

“This is Ray, and Frank.” Mikey pointed to each boy respectively.

“Nice to meet you, Gerard.” Ray grinned and shook Gerard’s extended hand.

“Likewise.” Gerard smiled and turned to Frank, holding his hand out.

“Um.” Frank, slowly, nervously, clasped Gerard’s hand and shook it. It was warm and soft, like a mitten. Oddly, it made Frank feel safe.

Gerard smiled, his eyes sparkling, and didn’t let go of Frank’s hand. “You're a freshman, right, Frank?”

“Y-Yeah.” Frank was almost too distracted by Gerard’s gorgeous eyes to answer.

Gerard finally dropped Frank’s hand. “Let me know if you ever need help with anything.”

“I- uh - thank you.” Any excuse to see Gerard again would be welcome with open arms.

“C’mon, Frank. We gotta study.” Ray pulled at Frank’s elbow.

Frank, still red in the face, waved to Gerard as Ray and Mikey yanked him towards a distant aisle. Gerard winked at him.

Once safely hidden within the floor-to-ceiling shelves of books, Frank screamed into his hand.

“Dude, chill!” Mikey’s eyes were wide. “What’s up?”

“He’s so hot!” Frank muffled his yells, praying to God that Gerard was out of earshot.

“Ew.” Mikey shuddered. “You think my brother’s hot?”

“Hell yes!” Frank screamed into his hands again.

Ray rubbed Frank’s shoulders. “It’s fine, dude. He’s not that much older than we are, so it’s not too creepy.”

“He’s also gay,” Mikey offered helpfully.

Frank finally let his hands drop, took some deep breaths.

“You okay now, buddy?” Ray asked, still with a hand on Frank’s shoulder.

“I’m okay now.”

“Awesome. Now let’s study.” Mikey grabbed a book.

The boys went to the study tables at the center of the room, dropping their bags on the tabletops and spreading out their many textbooks. Frank soon found that if he sat in the right spot, he could spend the entire session staring at Gerard instead of his science book. And that’s exactly what he did.

At one point, Gerard looked at him. Their eyes met. Frank smiled, and Gerard smiled back.

Frank was above a lot of things, but falling in love with the hot new librarian was not one of them.


	2. Mikey's Cute Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank encounters Gerard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively brief, sorry. I've been busy with this one STUPID FUCKING SCHOOL PROJECT I have to do and also lots of writing for my magnet school. Sorry, I promise the next chapter will be longer and more squee-worthy! Stay tuned!

Sundays were sacred. They were reserved for oversleeping and overeating... at least in Le Château de Mikey, Ray, et Frank. (Ray was minoring in French. He insisted on writing 'Le Château de Mikey, Ray, et Frank' on a piece of construction paper and taping it to their door).

It was two in the afternoon when the guys even woke up. By three, they’d eaten breakfast (cold Pop-Tarts that they stashed in their desk drawers) and were lounging on Ray’s bed, discussing.

“So, Frank obviously likes Gerard,” Ray started.

Frank, tucking his legs under him, rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Mikey, is Gerard single?”

“Very. It’s almost sad.” Mikey let one leg dangle off the edge of the bed.

“And Frank is single.”

“I’m right here, y’know. And yes, I’m single.” Frank grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms around it.

“So, Mikey and I are gonna get you and Gerard together!” Ray beamed.

“We are?” Mikey blinked, mildly surprised.

“Oh my God.” Frank buried his face in the pillow. “Please don’t,” he mumbled. 

“But why?”

“I have to get to know the guy before I decide if I want to go after him.” Frank lifted his head. His face was pink. “I’m gonna have to ask you guys to step out of this one.”

“Aw, but it’ll be fun!” Ray stuck out his bottom lip.

“Sorry. I just kinda want this to happen naturally.” Frank shrugged. “Anyone wanna go watch  _ Battlestar Galactica _ ?”

* * *

When classes ended on Monday, Frank, Mikey, and Ray met on the quad.

“I’m gonna head back to the dorm and take a nap,” Ray said. “Anyone else?”

“I’m in.” Mikey looked at Frank. “You coming?”

“I’ll catch you guys later, actually. I’m going to the library. For, um, books.” Frank rubbed the back of his neck.  _ Fuck _ . Why was he such a bad liar?

“See you later.” Ray winked. He knew. _ Fuck _ .

Frank waved as they left, then headed in the direction of the library.

He ran up the stairs even faster than usual, causing him to be more out of breath than ever by the time he reached the doors. But that was okay - he was about to see Gerard again. Not even burning lungs could bring him down.  

Frank took a deep breath as he closed the front doors behind him, taking in that comforting book smell. The library was fairly empty today - only a few other students were around, studying at the tables or browsing the shelves.

Frank made his way to the desk. Only when he caught sight of Gerard’s gorgeous hair did he realize he had no idea what to say.

“Um, Gerard?” 

Gerard turned, saw Frank, and grinned. “Frank! Hi!”

_ Fuck _ . Gerard looked so  _ hot _ . 

The boy was wearing more formal wear today - a white button-down, black waistcoat, tucked-in green tie that made his eyes look almost emerald, and some frustratingly tight black dress pants. Fuck, it was sexy.

Frank stopped himself from obviously gawking. He swallowed. “Um.”

“So what brings you here?” Gerard set his hands on the desk, leaning forward so he and Frank were almost face-to-face (Frank was too short).

“Uh.” Frank focused on Gerard’s tie to avoid getting lost in his eyes. “I thought I’d stop by and say hello.” He cringed inwardly at how stupid that sounded.

Gerard chuckled, warm and fluid. “Hello, Frank.”

“Hello.” Bravely, Frank met Gerard’s gaze at last. _Sparkles, sparkles, sparkles_. “And, um… I guess… ask for book recommendations?”

“Uh huh. Why are you really here?” 

“I just…” Frank sighed. Should he tell him? _Eh, why not?_ “I wanted to see you again.”

Gerard hummed a little, a smile playing on his perfect lips. “Good. I wanted to see you again, too.”

“Oh.” Frank smiled a little bit. “Well, here I am.” He looked down at Gerard’s waistcoat as if seeing it for the first time. “You’re dressed a little differently.”

“Yeah.” Gerard laughed. “They make me dress nice on weekdays.”

“You look pretty. Good. Pretty good, I mean.”  _ Fuck _ .

Gerard smirked. “Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Frank nearly laughed. He was wearing almost exactly the same thing he’d been wearing on Saturday - jeans, t-shirt, black hoodie. “I always look like this.”

“Yeah. And it’s good.”

Frank couldn’t hide his blush and smile. “Thanks, I guess.”

“So about those book recommendations…” Gerard hopped up onto the desk and slid to the edge, dangling his legs. Frank joined him. “Do you like comics?”

“I  _ love _ comics.” Frank smiled when he felt Gerard take his hand.

They chatted comics for a while, then the conversation shifted to music, then school, then everything else, until they were the only ones still in the library.

“Shit.” Gerard checked his watch. “You should probably be getting to dinner. I don’t want you to go hungry or anything.”

“What time is it?” Frank was becoming more and more aware of how close they'd moved - Gerard's hip and shoulder were pressing into Frank's.

“Eight.” 

“Fuck, you’re right.” Almost on cue, Frank’s stomach groaned. 

Gerard giggled. He lay his hand on Frank’s lower back, gently prodding him forward. “It was awesome talking to you, Frank.”

Frank slipped to the floor. “Yeah.” He shifted from foot to foot, not really wanting to go. “Um, I guess I’ll see you again tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here all day.” Gerard grinned. “Go eat, honey.”

Frank’s face flamed. ' _Honey_ ' _._ “Yeah. Going now.” He started walking backwards. “Going. Bye.” He bumped into a table and whipped around, blurting “Sorry!” and then wanting to smack himself because who apologizes to a fucking  _ table _ !?

Gerard was practically doubled over, he was laughing so hard.

“Bye!” Frank practically ran towards the front doors, of course tripping over the edge of the carpet by the door. “Bye, Gerard!” he yelled again, yanking the doors open and wincing at the blast of cold air that whooshed into his face. 

“Bye, Frank! Stay warm!” 

The doors spit Frank out into the cold. As they shut behind him, he could hear Gerard chuckling.

* * *

“How’d it go?”

Frank smacked his hand into his forehead as a reply.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad!” Ray tried to comfort Frank.

“I’m such an idiot.”

Thankfully, Mikey and Ray had been saving a seat for Frank when he raced through the dining hall doors. Now, they were eating sandwiches at a table in the very back of the room and discussing Frank’s library adventures. The other boys had obviously guessed that Frank had only gone so he could see Gerard again.

“Yeah? Well, Gerard’s an idiot too. It couldn’t have been horrible.” Mikey took a sip of soda.

“I mean, when we were actually having a conversation it was alright, he’s so interesting and easy to talk to, but when I was saying hi and when I was leaving… goddamn I was so awkward.” Frank let his face smash into the tabletop, then immediately regretted it. “Ow.”

“Gee won’t care, trust me. He texted me the minute you left saying ‘Frank is so fucking cute. Why didn’t you tell me earlier how cute your friend is?’”

“What!?” Frank’s head snapped up.

Mikey was already looking for the text on his phone. He held it out to Frank. “Yeah.”

Frank snatched the phone eagerly, barely able to believe it. But there it was - a text from Gerard to Mikey, word-for-word exactly what Mikey had said.

A giant grin split Frank’s face. “Oh, wow.”

“Yeah. He really likes you, I think.” Mikey took his phone back and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

“And I really like him.” 

“Yeah, no shit!” Ray laughed.

* * *

That night, as Frank lay in bed listening to the soft snoring of Ray and Mikey, his brain wandered back to Gerard. Gerard's eyes, his laugh, his small teeth, his ass in those fucking pants, his delicious hips under that tight waistcoat, _goddamn_. Before Frank knew it, he was grinding the heel of his hand into his crotch. Involuntarily, he let out a little moan. 

"Frank?" It was Ray's voice, hazy and sleepy.

Frank froze. _Shit_. "I'm fine, Ray. Go back to sleep."

Ray did just that. Frank sighed and shoved both hands under his pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp bye <3


	3. Frank's New Priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has made it a priority to visit Gerard in the library every day. Things happen. (I'm bad at individual chapter summaries).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry this hasn't been updated lately. I'm a horrible fucking procrastinator so I really didn't have time to write this week. I've been really on edge lately, so writing more of this story was a good escape. I actually really love the way this chapter came out, and I hope you guys like it too!

Frank made it a priority in his daily schedule to visit the library when classes ended. Every day, he’d wave to Ray and Mikey, promising to give them a full report of what happened when he got back, and half-jog to the library. Gerard would greet Frank with a delighted grin, and they’d talk. Just wander through the forest of books and talk. Frank always spent a little too much time admiring Gerard’s pretty face on these walks, but if Gerard had noticed, he hadn’t shown it so far.

It was Friday afternoon, and Frank was shivering as he hustled to the library. His breath puffed white, and when he inhaled through his nostrils, he could feel mucus freezing into hard lumps. The wind pulled tears from his eyes with its brutal temperature alone. Today was the day October had decided to turn cold, and Frank had forgotten to check the weather, so he was stuck freezing his ass off in his thin hoodie. Not that he owned a coat. 

By the time Frank was slamming the library door against the wind, his ears and nose felt like they were going to fall off, and his fingers were numb. He put one of the icy digits in his mouth in an attempt to warm it up, making a mental note to buy a coat (or at least some gloves that didn’t have the fingers cut off) soon. 

“Frank!” Gerard greeted Frank as usual, grinning, but his face fell when he saw the redness of Frank’s face and hands. “Why aren’t you dressed warmer? It has to be, like, ten degrees out!” 

Before Frank even answered, Gerard had his arms around him. The hug was so tight it almost knocked the wind out of Frank, but not so much that he couldn’t hug back.

“Hi, Gerard,” Frank murmured. He fought the urge to bury his face in Gerard’s chest - his sweater was so soft, his body so warm - then gave up. There was a new urge to fight now - the urge to take a deep sniff. Gerard smelled like books, cigarettes, and something spicy - cinnamon, maybe. If Frank could buy a scented candle of that smell, he’d buy ten and burn them constantly in his dorm room.

“Am I warm?” Gerard asked. “You can wear my coat if you’re still cold.”

“No thanks. You’re plenty warm.” Frank rubbed his cheek against the sweater, then caught himself and stopped.

“Are you sure?” Gerard leaned back, setting his hands on Frank’s shoulders. “Why the hell aren’t you wearing a coat?”

Frank swallowed. “I, um - I don’t own one.”

“Are you kidding me!?” Sympathy pooled in Gerard’s wide eyes. “Why?”

“I just never got around to it, and coats are expensive.” Frank looked at his shoes so he didn't have to see the disappointment on Gerard's face.

“Tomorrow, I’m taking you out to get a coat. I’m gonna buy it for you and you’re not gonna protest, okay?” His tone was gentle.

“Alright.” Frank just couldn’t argue with those big sorry eyes. 

Gerard nodded, then looked down at Frank’s hands. “Jesus Christ, Frank. Please tell me you own gloves.” Gerard picked up Frank’s cold hands, rubbing them between his own.

“I, uh -” Frank’s cheeks burned. It was hard to speak; his focus was solely on Gerard’s hands warming his own. “I don’t. Only fingerless gloves.”

“Frankie!” Gerard was giving Frank that sad, disappointed look again. He lifted one of Frank’s hands to his mouth, holding the fingers against his lips to warm them further. 

The feeling was tingling its way back into Frank’s fingers by now, and his head was spinning. Gerard’s lips were soft and warm on his hand, and the thought of those lips against Frank’s was maddening.

“I’m sorry,” was what popped out of Frank’s mouth. He wanted to smack himself.

Gerard just laughed, moving the other hand to his mouth. “Don’t be sorry,” he murmured, his lips brushing Frank’s fingers. “I should be sorry. I’m, like, fawning over you. Like a helicopter parent.”

It was Frank’s turn to laugh. “I appreciate it, actually. Thank you. You’re the only person who’s cared enough to ask me why I’m not bundled up.”

As Gerard pulled Frank’s hand from his lips, he left the tiniest little kiss on Frank’s pointer finger - so small, so gentle, Frank had probably just imagined it. 

“Stop making me sad.” Gerard chuckled. He took Frank’s backpack from him and set it on the desk. “Want to walk through the shelves today?”

“Yes please.” Frank smiled when Gerard held out his elbow. Frank linked his arm through Gerard’s like a Victorian lady, making Gerard laugh, and they started for the books with their chins raised.

“So how were classes today?” Gerard asked, brushing back a loose strand of his own hair. 

“Kinda boring, but not too difficult.” Frank shrugged a little. “Was the library completely empty?”

“Yup. You’re the first person to show up all day.” Gerard grinned. “It’s alright. I like when it’s empty - I can just read and jack off and sing and nobody cares.”

Frank blinked twice in rapid succession. “You sing?” he blurted, to cover up his embarrassment. 'Jack off'. The thought of Gerard masturbating - head thrown back, mouth lolling open as he moaned, his pants around his knees and his hand around his cock - was starting to make Frank hard. He clenched his teeth and thought about dead puppies to fight away the erection.

“Yeah.” Gerard rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. “I do sing. Not professionally, just for fun. I don’t even take lessons. But I’ve always wanted to sing in a band or something.”

“Can I hear?”

“Uh.” Gerard swallowed. “I don’t know.”

“C’mon. Please?” Without thinking, Frank slid his hand down Gerard’s arm so they were holding hands instead of linking arms. Frank squeezed Gerard’s hand and gave him a big-eyed puppy stare.

Gerard laughed. “Don’t look at me like that!”

Frank cocked his head and imitated a dog’s happy bark. He stuck his tongue out and panted.

Gerard’s laughter was getting harder and harder, his face redder and redder. “If you lick me, I swear to God -”

Frank didn’t hesitate for a second - he licked a quick stripe up Gerard’s neck, lapped at his jaw, and was moving to lick his temple when he noticed Gerard had stopped laughing.

“Gee?” Frank pulled his head back.  _ Oh God, did I go too far far? Fuck... _

“Down, boy.” Gerard pressed his palm flat against Frank’s face and giggled a little nervously.

“Everything okay?” Frank contemplated licking Gerard’s hand for a second, almost immediately deciding not to.

“Y-Yeah.” Gerard’s face was vibrant pink. “I’ll sing if you want.”

“If it bothers you, you don’t have to.” But he really wanted him to.

Gerard gave Frank a grateful smile. “Thanks for getting me.”

Frank yipped twice as if to say ‘no problem’, making Gerard laugh. The older boy stuck his hand in Frank’s hair and rubbed it vigorously, the way you’d scratch a dog behind the ears. “Good boy.”

Frank leaned into the strokes and purred.

Gerard pulled his hand back, laughing so hard that he coughed. “What animal  _ are  _ you?”

Frank shrugged, lapsing back into human. “Dogs don’t purr?”

“Dogs don’t purr.”

“Well shit.” Frank laughed.

Gerard’s mouth was quirked up in an adorable, lopsided smirk. “I take it you don’t roleplay as animals very often?”

Frank snorted. “Why would I do that?”

“Hmm… I don’t know,” Gerard sing-songed. His hand was on Frank’s back now.  _ Fuck _ .

“Change of subject, please.” Frank didn’t know if he could handle having a conversation about sex with Gerard. He’d unintentionally out himself for sure.

“Alright.” Gerard didn’t move his hand, thankfully. “So, how do you like living with Ray and Mikey?”

“I love it. They’re a big part of why I like college.” Frank grinned. “They’re into a lot of the same stuff as I am, and they’re just such funny, creative, trustworthy guys. I love those guys a lot.”

Gerard smiled. “You really seem to. I don’t know Ray too well, but Mikey is one of the most amazing people I know. We’ve been close since he was a baby and my mom would let me hold him all the time.” His gaze was starting to drift, his mind wandering back to the early days of the Ways. “I love my baby brother.”

Frank didn’t realize his arm was around Gerard’s shoulders until he squeezed them. “He loves you too.”

“I’d be concerned if he didn’t.” Gerard chuckled. “I’m glad he has awesome friends like you to keep him company. Freshman year was rough for him.”

“Yeah, I heard about the bullying.” Frank’s smile fell. Mikey had opened up to him earlier that month about the group of guys who had tormented him all year, and by the time the heart-to-heart had ended, they had both been in tears.

“Has anyone ever bullied you?” Gerard’s voice was tense. 

“No, no.” Frank shook his head. “Nobody cares enough to seriously bully me.”

“Good to hear.” Gerard relaxed. “You come talk to me if anyone bothers you, okay?”

“I promise.” Frank squeezed Gerard’s shoulders again.

They wandered in comfortable silence for a while, inhaling and savoring the dusty book smells. After a while they started chatting, their conversation drifting to cartoons, comics, horror movies, music, and finally New Jersey (home state of both). Somehow, they ended up back at the desk. 

Gerard checked his watch. “Are you hungry? It’s dinnertime.”

“Damn.” Frank looked at the time as well. Seven thirty. He’d been in there for almost three hours! “Time goes by so fucking fast when I’m with you. It’s insane.” 

“It really does.” Gerard bent over the desk, reaching for his coat on the chair. He stretched his arms, just barely reaching the cloth of the heavy coat. Frank felt himself blushing more intensely than he had all night. A few inches of Gerard’s skin were peeking out of the bottom of his shirt, and he was making exerted little grunting sounds. If Frank just moved a little closer, ground his hips forward… but he’d never. That was harassment. But damn, if he wasn’t rock hard.

Gerard let out a little pleased grunt when he nabbed the coat. He smoothed his sweater when he was standing again, and held the coat out to Frank. “You’re wearing this.”

“But - But you’ll be cold!” Frank couldn’t tell if he was flattered that Gerard cared so much or shocked that he’d even suggest sacrificing his warmth.

“I’ll be fine. Please take my coat, I really don’t want to think about you shivering alone in the cold.”

“Then come with me,” Frank word-vomited.  _ Dammit _ . He hadn’t meant to say that. 

“Okay." Gerard smiled, throwing the coat on. "Library closes in a half hour anyway. Nobody’ll give a shit. You have to at least let me put my arm around you though… oh, and wear my hat.” He pulled a dark red beanie out of the pocket of the trench coat and stuck it on Frank’s head. Frank giggled, adjusting it so it didn’t cover his eyes. 

“And my gloves.” Gerard handed a matching pair of gloves from the pockets to Frank, who put them on without complaint.

“Ready?” Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank’s shoulders, holding him tight to his side. 

“Yeahp,” Frank squeaked.

The second Gerard opened the door, an icy gust of wind smacked into them. “Fuck,” Gerard whispered. “You okay?” he asked Frank.

Frank nodded, his head brushing Gerard’s chest. “Let’s just get to the dining hall.”

So they did, hurrying through the bone-chilling wind and whirling dead leaves. Halfway to the dining hall, Frank’s face got cold, and he buried it in Gerard’s chest. Gerard held him closer.

When they staggered into the dining hall, shoving the door closed behind them, they had to take a minute to catch their breath.

Frank looked up into Gerard’s eyes. “Thank you. Really.”

“You’re welcome.” Gerard smiled, and just that smile made Frank feel warmer than a coat ever could. 

“GUYS! WHAT THE FUCK!” 

_ Dammit, Mikey. Fucking cockblock _ . Frank turned to face the sophomore, who was actually sprinting towards them, and gave him a tight-lipped smile. Gerard dropped his arms, looking a little guilty as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Ray came pitter-pattering after Mikey. “Hi, Frank! Hi, Gerard!” He beamed at them.

“Hi, Ray. Hi, Mikey.” Frank went to take off the hat and gloves, but Gerard set his hands on Frank’s wrists, stopping him. 

“Keep those until you get your own,” Gerard murmured to Frank. He smiled at Ray and Mikey. “Hey, guys.”

“What the hell are you doing in the dining hall, Gee?” Mikey asked his brother. He had a flicker of joy in his eyes though - he was happy to see him, that was obvious. 

“I walked Frank here so he wouldn’t turn into a Franksicle. The motherfucker doesn’t own a coat.” Gerard set his hand on Frank’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“Oh. So that’s why you were lost in each other’s eyes?” Ray meant it as a joke, but it made Frank blush.

Gerard laughed. “Mind if I eat with you guys? I’m technically not supposed to be here, but a.) I could pass for a student, and b.) I think they forgot they hired me.”

“Absolutely.” Mikey let a little smile come through. “We already have a table.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all, see you next chapter! Thanks so much for reading.


	4. Frank's Cold Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Individual summaries can suck my dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry I haven't been able to update this in a while. My teachers have been assigning homework like it's the only thing keeping them alive :( And one night I saw a performance of Urinetown and it was SO GOOD. I'd recommend checking that show out even if you just listen to the soundtrack, it's very quirky and funny and thought-provoking. I'm so obsessed (MCR still holds the top spot on my Obsession Leaderboard though). Ok have fun reading this chapter! It's gonna start getting really romantic soon :) Enjoy!

Twenty minutes later, all four guys were practically spitting out their drinks, they were laughing so hard. 

“You  _ what _ !?” Frank’s hand was white-knuckling the edge of the table so he wouldn’t fall off his chair. 

“I called him a ‘daddy-long-legs-ass-looking motherfucker’ and he dumped his fucking Sprite on my head,” Gerard repeated.

They laughed even harder, Frank and Ray actually gasping for breath, Mikey banging his fist on the table. Of course, he’d heard all about this story after it had happened. Gerard had come home crying after a date gone wrong, but the next morning, they’d laughed about it together almost all day. Gerard loved to tell the story, and it always had this effect - making people laugh until their stomachs hurt.

“DADDY-LONG-LEGS-ASS-LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER!” Frank roared with laughter, his face an odd shade of magenta, his voice raising at least four octaves. 

“Don’t yell that, idiot!” Ray elbowed Frank. But he was laughing just as loudly. 

“He also called me ‘Gerald’ for the entire night. H-He thought my name was fuckin’ g-GERALD!” Gerard’s shrill, in-between-chuckles shriek caused everyone to dissolve into laughter again.

It took ten minutes - no joke - for the guys to get their breathing under control. When their faces faded back to their regular hues, Frank noticed that every person in earshot was staring at them with the same expression - half disgusted, half scared.

Frank flipped them off with both hands and went back to eating his salad.

“Frank, why?” Gerard giggled.

“I don’t like being stared at unless it’s with admiration.” Frank shrugged.

“Ah. Noted.” Gerard smiled and gave Frank a funny little salute that would’ve looked awkward if it hadn’t been him doing it. Everything Gerard did was too cute to be super awkward.

The boys fell into an easy conversation about music, chatting in between bites of dinner. Frank looked up from the grape tomato he was spearing at some point. Gerard was staring at him.

“Why are you staring at me?” Frank asked around a mouthful of lettuce.

“I’m admiring you,” Gerard stated. He took a sip of water.

Frank felt his cheeks flame. He had to look back down at his salad to avoid grinning like an idiot.  _ Gerard  _ was _ admiring  _ him.

The conversation for the rest of dinner was light and amicable (though there were no more violent laughing fits that practically registered on the Richter scale). Gerard fit in with Mikey, Ray and Frank as if he’d been a part of their posse since the beginning. 

Once Gerard had finished his sandwich, he stood up, throwing on his coat. “I should probably get going. I forgot to lock the library.”

“Wait!” Frank jumped up, shoving the last bite of salad into his mouth. “I’ll come with you.”

Gerard grinned. “You just want to come because of my coat, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah.” Frank smirked, picking up his tray to bring it to the trash. He grabbed Gerard’s as well, threw both trays out and met Gerard by the cafeteria door. Frank tucked himself under Gerard’s arm, huddled against the warmth of his coat. "Will you drop me off at my dorm?"

“Of course. Ready?” Gerard asked, hand poised on the handle of the door to outside.

“As Freddy.” Frank squeezed Gerard with the arm around his waist.

“One… two… three!” Gerard shoved the door open.

The wind had picked up even more during the time they’d been inside, and Gerard’s arm tightened around Frank’s shoulders. “I’ve gotcha, honey! Don’t want you blowing away,” Gerard shouted over the roaring gusts.

‘Honey’. A warm feeling spread through Frank from head to toe. Gerard had called him ‘honey’! Suddenly, the night didn’t feel so cold.

* * *

Gerard brought Frank to his dorm in what felt like hours but was really only ten minutes.

They entered into the lobby through the main doors and slammed them shut. The dorm was toasty, and there was a fire going in the common room.

“On Sunday,” Gerard said in between gasps for breath, “I’m taking you coat shopping. It’s not supposed to be this freezing, and I have the day off.”

Frank sighed. “I can’t let you buy me anything. I’ll feel guilty.”

“Oh, please. Early Christmas present.” Gerard smiled, then giggled. “Your face is all red.”

“Duh. It’s cold.” Frank giggled though.

“Here.” Gerard touched a gloved hand to Frank’s nose, rubbing the icy cartilage. “Better?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Frank blushed.

“Alright. Good.” Gerard dropped his hand and turned to go. “Bye, Frank,” he said over his shoulder.

“Wait!” Frank surged forward, grabbing Gerard’s arm. He really, really didn’t want him to go yet.

“What?”

“Can’t you stay just a little longer? Warm up a little before you go back out?”

“Frank -”

“Just ten minutes by the fire. Please? For me?”

Gerard sighed like he was frustrated, but there was a happy twinkle in his eyes. “Alright, fine. For you.”

“Yay!” Frank didn’t hesitate to take Gerard’s hand as he led him to the common room.

The common room had a few couches, armchairs, and coffee tables, all done up in red and cream. There was a small kitchenette at the other end of the room, and a TV above the fireplace that was currently displaying CNN. A few guys were sitting at a table near the door playing Cards Against Humanity and laughing their doofy meathead laughs, but otherwise, the room was empty. 

“How about we sit there?” Gerard pointed to two crimson armchairs in front of the jubilant fire, as far away from the other guys as possible. Frank nodded, smiling. That was exactly where he would’ve asked to sit.

Gerard slid out of his coat and gloves, curling up in one of the chairs. Frank took the other, tucking his short legs up underneath him and turning to face Gerard.

“So, tell me.” Frank rested his chin in his palm, gazing at Gerard. The flames flickered on Gerard’s face, turning it a pretty sunset color. Embers glimmered in the older boy’s eyes. “What kind of music do you sing?”

“Mostly punk, emo, metal… that kinda thing.” Gerard shifted, getting comfortable in the chair like he planned to stay awhile. “And you told me you play guitar, right?”

“I do.” Frank nodded, smiling. “I play ‘that kinda thing’ too.”

Gerard smiled. “I’d like to hear you play sometime.”

“And I’d like to hear you sing sometime.”

“We’ll make a day of it. Eventually.”

Frank nodded. “How soon is ‘eventually’?”

“I don’t know. Hopefully soon." Gerard glanced around the common room before returning his gaze to Frank. "Your dorm seems nice.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cozy. Where do you live?” Frank asked. 

“Apartment. Technically off-campus, but it’s very close. I’d invite you over, but -” Gerard chuckled, mussing his hair and blushing. “It’s kind of a mess.”

“Oh, trust me, my dorm is worse.” Frank laughed, subconsciously scooting his chair closer to Gerard’s. “Three messy boys living in a small space is worse than one messy boy living in a probably-slightly-bigger space.”

“But there’s no one around to motivate me to clean up. Mikey doesn’t even come around anymore - he’s afraid that I’m hiding dead bodies in the clutter.”

Frank laughed. “And is he right in being afraid?”

“N-No, of course not!” Gerard’s eyes darted dramatically, and he leaned closer to Frank. “Keep this between us, but they're under the dirty towels in the bathroom.”

Frank laughed so hard he almost knocked the fucking armchair over. The thought of Gerard murdering anyone was just so ridiculous.

“Shh, shh. It’s kinda late.” But Gerard was hooting too. “Your dorm monitor will get mad.”

“My dorm monitor is out drinking. He’s never here.” Frank moved his chair closer to Gerard's again. “So, I can laugh as loud as I want.” He beamed triumphantly at the librarian.

Gerard, chortling, shoved Frank’s arm - they were that close together now. “Don’t wanna piss off your dorm mates.”

“They can suck my dick.”

“Do you  _ want _ them sucking your dick?”

“Not as much as I want _you_ sucking my dick.”

Both boys froze in their chairs. 

“I mean… uh…” Frank’s mind whirled.  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _ . Why had he said that!?

“It’s alright, Frank. We were goofing off and you made a joke. Natural way for banter to flow.” Gerard smiled, setting a hand on Frank’s shoulder. 

“Right, right. Think nothing of it.” But they were both blushing. And they both knew it.

“I’d better get going.” Gerard started to stand, but Frank grabbed his sleeve.

“Stay just a little longer? I promise I won’t joke about you sucking my dick.”

“I wanna stay, really. But I have to go lock up the library.” Gerard slipped his arms into his coat. “It has nothing to do with you, really.”

“Then you’d be okay with me walking you to the door?”

“Obviously.” Gerard beckoned with one finger, and Frank stood to accompany him back to the lobby.

They walked in silence. This time, they didn’t hold hands.

“Don’t become a Geesicle out there,” Frank tried to joke once they were standing on the rubber mat in front of the door.

“I won’t.” Gerard’s eyes were serious as he gazed at Frank. Suddenly, Gerard grabbed Frank in a warm, fuzzy hug. “Thanks for being such a great friend, Frank.”

‘Friend.’  _ Fuck _ .

“Yeah, you too.” Frank knew he’d start crying if he breathed in Gerard’s scent for too much longer. He let go of Gerard within seconds.

Gerard lay one hand on the door handle, about to step into the dark vortex outside. He paused a moment. Then, swiftly, so swiftly Frank must’ve imagined it, Gerard took a step back inside, set his hands on Frank’s shoulders, and kissed his forehead.

Before Frank could even react, Gerard had disappeared into the cold.

Frank stood there a long time, looking at his reflection in the black glass, touching a hand to his forehead. It tingled where Gerard’s lips had been. Frank half-expected the spot to start glowing.

* * *

When Mikey and Ray entered the dorm room, they found Frank lying on the couch, looking like he hadn’t blinked or moved in at least an hour.

“Frankie? You okay?” Ray perched on the arm of the couch, looking down at Frank’s frozen, grinning face.

“He kissed me,” Frank mumbled.

“ _ W _ _ hat _ !?” Mikey hurried over to sit on the other arm of the couch. “My brother kissed you!?”

“He kissed me,” Frank repeated. “On the forehead.”

“Oh.” Mikey visibly relaxed.

“Nice!” Ray held up a hand for Frank to high-five. It was a pretty lame high five.

“I’m so happy. I feel high.” Frank was staring at the ceiling. Smiling. “Can lips make you high?”

“Through your forehead? No.” Ray laughed. “C’mon, buddy. You should probably sleep.”

“Right. Sleep.” Frank yawned, sitting up. “What time is it anyway?”

“Like, ten.” Mikey looked at the clock. “We could stay up and watch an episode of  _ Voltron _ or something.”

“Nah. You guys can, but I’m gonna sleep.” Frank stretched, standing. “Have fun.”

Frank slogged into the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, and eyed his face in the mirror. He was still waiting for his forehead to glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye everyone! See you next chapter, my loves! And thank you for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay kissing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is kinda short, but it's important. I hope you like it! Sorry for the brief Notes, I just have a really boring life and no news to share. I'm a slut for comments, please comment! Enjoy this chapter!

The first thing Frank wanted to do when he woke up (at noon) on Saturday was go to the library and see Gerard. Unfortunately, Ray and Mikey had other plans. They decided it was about time they started making Halloween costumes.

“Halloween is next Friday, Frank.  _ Next Friday _ !” Ray announced, throwing his arms up dramatically. “And we don’t even have an  _ idea _ !”

“Zombies.” Frank threw on his jacket. 

“We did that last year.” Mikey had a spread of CDs and records laid out in front of him, hoping maybe one of them would inspire a costume idea. “What about… um…”

“Vampires.” Frank laced up his Converse.

“That’s unoriginal.” Ray plopped on the floor with Mikey.

“I don’t think vampires is too bad of an idea,” Mikey said. 

“So it’s settled then.” Frank put his hand on the doorknob.

“FRANK ANTHONY IERO JR., GET THE FUCK OVER HERE UNTIL WE PICK A COSTUME!” Ray yelled.

Frank groaned and flopped onto the floor with his friends. “But guys, I wanna see Gerard!”

Mikey shuddered. “It’s still weird that you like him.”

“Why is it weird?”

“Because it’s like… watching my two brothers fall in love.”

“I think they’re cute,” Ray supplied. 

“ _ Thank _ you, Ray.” Frank shrugged out of his jacket. “What if we did something less gory? Like… I don’t know…”

“Rabbits? Unicorns!? You can’t be so vague, Frank.” Mikey picked up  _ American Idiot _ . “We’re punk-rock. We _ have _ to wear gory costumes.”

“Who says?” Frank leaned closer to Mikey. “The thing with punk-rock is we don’t  _ have _ to do anything. There  _ are _ no rules. That’s the point.”

“So are we dressing as rabbits or not?” Ray floofed his hair.

“Not rabbits… maybe… hamsters?” Frank giggled. “Or dogs?”

He’d forgotten how much fun it was to think of costumes.

Ray and Mikey started to laugh, then paused. “I like dogs,” Mikey said. “We could be dogs.”

“Or just animals in general. Frank can be a dog, and I’ll be… um… like… a rabbit, and Mikey can be a unicorn.” 

“I don’t want to be a unicorn!” 

“Then just be a pony!”

“Um, okay.”

“We need someone to be a cat,” Frank said, ruffling his own hair. 

“Gerard would,” Mikey answered, with an eye-roll.

Frank perked up. “Would he dress up with us?”

“He totally would.”

“Can he? Are you guys cool with that?” Frank looked from Ray to Mikey and back again.

“Yeah. Gerard’s awesome,” Ray replied, grinning.

“He’s my brother, so it’s not like I can say no.” But Mikey was smiling at the idea.

“Awesome. I’ll ask him.”

“Don’t ask him to be cat, though. We need a better idea.” Ray clenched his hands around his hair. “Think, people! Think!”

“Text Gerard,” Frank told Mikey. “Ask him for ideas.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Mikey pulled out his ancient cell phone, typed something, and set it down. It buzzed literally seconds later, and Mikey read aloud, “‘Vampires’, he says.”

Frank snorted with laughter while Ray rolled his eyes. 

Mikey typed something else, received another message. “Now he says ‘aliens’.”

“Ooh! I like that!” Ray sat up straighter. “But like, not lame tinfoil aliens. Cool aliens.”

“Like  _ Star Trek _ aliens?” Frank asked.

“He says ‘yeah,  _ Star Trek _ aliens’,” Mikey responded.

“I like it.” Frank put his jacket back on. “Let’s start making them on Monday after school or something?” 

“Why can’t we start today? Or tomorrow?” Ray pressed.

“Because today I have important business to discuss with Gerard, and on Sunday Gerard is taking me coat-shopping because I don’t own one and it’s cold as fuck outside.”

“What kind of important business?” Mikey asked, suspicious. “What could you possibly have to talk to him about? You’ve been seeing him every day for a week, there’s no way you haven’t had every necessary conversation already.”

“But I want to see if he’ll kiss me again.”

“So you’re gonna flirt with him.” Mikey scrubbed his fingers through his hair. “Alright. Just… make sure you still have time for us.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Frank frowned. “You guys don’t think I’ve been neglecting you, do you?”

“No, but you’re kinda coming close to it.” Ray shrugged.

“Oh God.” Frank pressed his fingers into his temples. He hadn’t even thought - “I’m sorry. Just… don’t worry, okay? I’ll never forget about you guys. You guys are my buddies.”

Mikey reached over, putting a hand on Frank’s shoulder. “It’s alright Frank.” 

Frank didn’t know why his nose was stinging, the way it does when you know you’re about to cry. He swallowed. “Group hug, then I’ll go?”

“Sure.” Ray stood, spreading his arms. His wingspan was  _ intense _ .

Mikey and Frank folded themselves into Ray, all of their arms intertwining. Group-hugging was something they always did. They liked the warmth, the closeness, and listening to each other’s breath (as platonically as possible). 

When they untangled themselves from each other, they all grinned. 

“I hate to say this, but good luck, Frank.” Mikey patted Frank’s shoulder.

“Have fun!” Ray chirped.

Frank started for the door. “Bye, guys. I’ll be back soon.”

“Bye, Frank!” They waved as he shut the door behind him.

Mikey turned to Ray. “I’m really not that weirded out that he’s totally gonna be Gerard’s boyfriend.”

“I could tell.” Ray laughed. “They’re both so happy together, there’s no way someone could be upset about that.”

“Yeah. Gerard’s never looked at anyone the way he looks at Frank. I’m happy for them.” Mikey realized he was smiling.

* * *

“Hey, Frank!” Gerard gave Frank another amazing hug, literally lifting him a few feet off the ground.

Frank yelped, then laughed when he was set back down. “Hi, Gerard! How’s the crowd?”

“There are at least five people here, which is a drastic improvement.” Gerard laughed. He looked adorable in ripped black jeans and an Iron Maiden t-shirt. “We might not be able to walk today, so would you mind sitting on the desk?”

Frank suddenly resented everyone in the library (besides Gerard). “Of course.” He hopped up onto the desk, swinging his short legs. Gerard climbed up next to him and crossed one leg over the other. He set one hand on top of Frank’s, and Frank entwined their fingers. 

“Are you mad about yesterday?” Gerard asked, rubbing his thumb over Frank’s knuckles.

A pleasant shiver ran down Frank’s spine. “No.”

“So my lips are welcome on your forehead?”

“They’re welcome on my anywhere.”

Gerard blushed, looking down and smiling. “Oh.”

Frank smiled too. “What?”

Gerard raised his chin, meeting Frank’s eyes. “I want to kiss you,” he whispered.

“Then fuckin’ do it.”

“No! There are so many people here who might see and it’s, like, it’s not… I could get  _ fired _ .”

“I thought none of the higher-ups gave enough of a shit to fire you.”

“Well, yeah, but still.” Gerard bounced his foot, accidentally hitting Frank’s knee. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“Come on.” Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand and pulled him off the desk, beginning to march towards the shelves.

“Frank! Wait! I have to do my  _ job _ !”

“But I want to kiss you.”

Gerard knew it was probably a bad idea, but he followed Frank into the forest of books. If they got caught, what’s the worst that could happen?

When they were safely hidden in the dusty Classics section, surrounded by books with broken spines and leather covers and the overwhelming perfume of pages, suddenly it got weird.

“Um.” Gerard shifted from foot to foot, staring at the floor.

“Uh.” Frank looked around at the books, at the ceiling, anywhere but at Gerard. “So -”

“This is a bad idea,” Gerard blurted. “I should go -”

“Don’t.” Frank reached for Gerard’s hands. “Everything’ll be fine, okay?”

Gerard braved a glance at Frank, their eyes meeting. Frank looked so painfully earnest. Gerard wanted to kiss away his frown. 

“Frank, I… can I…?”

“Please.” Frank nodded. He closed his eyes, relaxing his mouth enough for Gerard to see just how plump his bottom lip was (much plumper than it looked when he talked). Gerard cupped Frank’s pretty face in his hands, and Frank’s palms landed on Gerard’s chest without him even having to open his eyes.

Gerard rubbed his thumb once, twice, over Frank’s bottom lip, catching on his lip ring. “You’re really beautiful, Frank. You know that?”

“You’re even more beautiful. Now kiss me. Please?” 

“O-Okay. If I can bring myself to stop looking at you.” Gerard moved one hand to stroke Frank’s hair. He really was gorgeous. 

Gerard leaned closer, resting his forehead against Frank’s. “Open your eyes,” he whispered. 

Frank did. His eyes were complex - little nebulas of blue and green and brown and gold. They were beautiful. 

“I love your eyes,” Gerard whispered. 

Frank made a soft sound - pleased and pleading. 

And it was impossible for Gerard not to kiss him.

Their eyes fell shut, their mouths fell together, and the world fell into place.

The first thing Frank thought was  _ fuck _ . Gerard was a damn good kisser. His mouth was all softness and warmth, and the minute their mouths connected, Frank felt special. He felt like the only guy Gerard had ever loved, like he was the most important thing to Gerard. Frank’s lip ring pressed into Gerard’s lower lip as the kiss deepened. Gerard tasted like cigarettes and coffee, and Frank tasted like heavy metal. 

When they parted for breath, their eyes locked. Gerard’s were cloudy.

“Fuck, okay. That was… That was good.” Frank was practically panting.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.” Gerard’s hands slid up and down Frank’s back. “Oh fuck, Frankie… fuck. Frankie.” It was almost like Gerard was realizing Frank, appreciating him, really discovering him for the first time. “Frank…”

“Gerard.” Frank ran his hands over Gerard’s torso, his shoulders, chest, arms, neck, back. “Gee, this is... I…”

Gerard, patient, pecked Frank’s lips and rested his fingertips on Frank’s jaw while he waited for him to answer.

“I… I love you. I’m in love with you, Gerard. And I know that’s stupid because I’ve only known you for a week but I just… I love you.”

“I love you, too. It doesn’t matter to me that we haven’t known each other for that long. I love you, and I trust you, and you make me happy.” Gerard felt Frank’s shoulders blades. “I love you.”

Frank pulled Gerard back in by the hair, their mouths colliding harder this time, their tongues and teeth clashing. This kiss was more passionate, more desperate. Frank grabbed fistfuls of Gerard’s shirt. Gerard nibbled and tugged at Frank’s lip ring, his fingers resting on Frank’s neck. 

They broke apart for a second time, practically panting. 

“We should stop,” Gerard murmured. He couldn’t remove his hands from Frank, though - it was like he was surgically attached. “My job.”

“And doesn’t the library have a no-fucking rule?”

Gerard laughed. “No, but I’m sure it would be frowned upon.”

“Alright, fine.” Frank pulled Gerard in, giving him one final peck on the lips. “You go. I’ll stay here so people won’t get suspicious.”

“Thank you, Frank.” Gerard let go of everything but one of Frank’s hands, holding it loosely even as he started to move away. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Frank breathed, his fingers falling away from Gerard’s when the librarian got too far away.

Gerard gave him a final wink before he disappeared into the shelves. 

Frank lifted a hand to his lips and felt a gigantic grin there. His mouth, his chest, his whole body, tingled. All at once, he felt like he was going to scream, sing, throw up, dance like an idiot - all at the same time. He’d never kissed someone he’d loved quite as much as Gerard.

* * *

Frank left the library maybe an hour later, a worn copy of  _ Jane Eyre _ in his hands. He’d texted Mikey and Ray (' Actually, let’s start on our costumes today _ ' _ ) and taken out a book just for show, winking at Gerard as the librarian scanned the barcode. Gerard had blushed, smiling back. Their hands had brushed together as Gerard handed the book back to Frank, and they let their fingers linger for a moment before Frank headed for the door.

“Tomorrow!” Gerard had called, waving.

“Yup!” Frank had waved back, and descended the stairs with a massive smile on his face.

Now, he was approaching his dorm, tucking the book against his chest and skipping. He felt like a Disney princess in love, his feet butterfly-light. 

“Whoa.” Ray laughed when Frank twirled into the lobby. He and Mikey were waiting, coats on and wallets in pockets. “What are you on, Belle?”

“Not  on . _In_. Love.” Frank performed a perfect pirouette, up on one toe. “I’m in love with Gerard.”

Mikey couldn’t help it - he smiled. “Did you guys kiss?”

“Yes! And it was  _ amazing _ !” Frank lost his balance and tumbled into Mikey’s arms, giggling. 

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Mikey righted his friend. “Ready to hit up Spirit of Halloween?”

“Yeah.” Frank nodded. “I have my wallet.”

"Good. I wanna hear all about it on the walk over." Ray held out his arms, and Mikey and Frank linked theirs through his. Connected, they started for the nearby Spirit of Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all <3 Have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> <3 See you guys next chapter!


End file.
